The present invention relates to stretchers or litters for transporting injured people, and more particularly to a stretcher having a molded patient-receiving or carrying basket.
Stretchers of the above-identified class are, per se, known and examples are discussed in the following two U.S. Patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,972 issued on Jun. 9, 1964 shows a stretcher having a patient-receiving shell fabricated of a plastic material such as fiberglass. An aluminum tubing extends around the shell at the top edge and is secured to the tubing. The shell wall is formed with openings at the top edge thereof at spaced intervals to form hand-grasp holds. The shell is composed of segments so that the stretcher can be broken down into individual segments or transports.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,000 issued on Jul. 5, 1977 shows a stretcher having a patient-receiving shell of molded plastic. The stretcher also includes extensions at the head and foot ends of the shell which are formed with openings defining hand grips. In addition, the side wall of the shell is formed with slots for receiving patient-receiving straps therethrough.
Stretchers of the class discussed above can only be grasped at a limited number of preselected defined locations about the perimeter which makes it difficult to carry the stretcher in limited access areas such as mines, and difficult to manipulate the stretcher in uphill and downhill terrains.